the pleasure of stupidity
by Spaceman-Chris
Summary: read to find out
1. Weather

Well happy holidays to all the people well this is my first slayers story hope you all like

Signed mexicanYAY: _if ya can't be yourself try being the person everyone wants you to be J _

**Love makes you happily stupid**

**Weather**

It was a chilly afternoon which quickly turned into a freezing night so the little gang of four were pretty much fed up.

"Oh damn this weather!!" Lina said through chattering teeth

"Thanks for the update" zelgadiss said sarcastically

"Miss Lina maybe we should find an inn to stay for the night" Amelia said as she shivered

As the three continued to walk and search for an inn they finally noticed that gourry was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where is Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked

"Well he's right there" Lina said pointing to at the vacant woods "uhhhhh"

"Oh no don't tell me we lost him" Zelgadiss said with his hand over his face

"OH MR. GOURRY WHERE ARE YOU!!" Amelia yelled

"GOURRY!!!" Zelgadiss yelled

"GOURRY GET YOUR BLOND BUTT HERE NOW!!!" Lina yelled

Then from the woods came a familiar cry for help

"_HELP ME" G_ourry yelled

The three friends ran in the direction of Gourry's voice, then after 3 or 4 minutes of running the found their confusing comrade

"Help me guys my tongue is stuck!!" Gourry said as he tried to pull his tongue from an icicle

The three friends looked at gourry with confused eyes

"Wow I mean Gourry really I thought no one could be that dense" Lina said

"Hey I thought this was a Popsicle" Gourry snapped back

Then the three friends erupted in a chorus of laughter

"Hey it's not funny you jerks help me!!" gourry said as he pulled away from the icicle

"Alright Gourry but what I'm gonna do is gonna hurt ok" Lina said

Gourry then nodded his head like a little kid and prepared for what was about to happen

Then a bright light began to shine in Lina's hands as she chanted words

"_**Bright light turn this ice into a pool and free this poor fool" **_Lina chanted

The bright light then shot from Lina's hands and shattered the icicle and blowing it and gourry apart

"My tongue!!!!" Gourry screamed " owwwwww"

Gourry fell to ground clutching his mouth

"I told you it would hurt" Lina said

After a couple of minutes they continued on to find an inn to stay for the night.

Well hope you like


	2. peeping

-1Well now here be the second chapter of me story and hope ye like it

Oh and before I forget I do not own slayers

**Peeping**

Two hours later the gang had found an inn and took up refuge. Now this was a nice with good food, and nice rooms, with very nice hot springs.

"Now Gourry tell me again why you licked the icicle" Lina said as she held back giggles

"I told you I thought it was a Popsicle!!" Gourry said in all seriousness

Then all three friends erupted in a chorus of laughter

"My god Gourry haahahh" Zelgadiss said

"Mister Gourry haahhah you sure make things interesting" Amelia added

"Oh god Gourry hahaahah" Lina barely said after falling back laughing

Gourry then stormed off to his room

Hour later

"Hey gourry you know sorry for poking fun at ya" Zelgadiss said

"It's okay Zel" Gourry said

"Well you they got hot springs here and Lina and Amelia have gone off to them" Zelgadiss said with a glint in his eyes

"Yeah…" Gourry said

"Well what if I had a plan to get back at a certain someone" Zelgadiss said very slyly

Gourry looked at Zelgadiss for a full five minutes with a very confused look

"Lemme guess you're confused" Zelgadiss said

Then Zelgadiss explained his little old scheme to gourry and off they were to steal the clothes of Lina inverse

They two scoundrels had already hidden the clothes of Lina, but because Lina and Amelia had stored them in identical bags. Gourry and Zelgadiss had to hide both of their clothes.

"GOURRY!!!! THEY'LL SEE YOU" Zelgadiss said he watched as Gourry ran after a penny

Then Zelgadiss ran behind a corner and peered over to watch Gourry

Gourry stood dumbfounded as he looked at Lina's naked form.

Well it's a bit short and I'm sorry for that I hope you guys like this one and please review


	3. hunted

-1Well here it is

One for the money

Two for the show

And now three to get ready

**Hunted **

"Ugghhh" Gourry squeaked out as he squeezed in next to Zelgadiss "did you see? Did you see!!!?"

"Yes I was right behind you idiot!!!" Zelgadiss said as they were still so their hunters would not find them "okay we'll be alright as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves"

"Right" Gourry said

"Right" zelgadiss replied

"Right" Gourry said

"Right" zelgadiss replied

"Rig" Gourry started when zelgadiss put his hand over his mouth

"Shut up and listen" zelgadiss said

The two fugitives stood still and heard loud, angry, and booming steps

"Oh Gourry oh Gourry come here so we can all talk" Lina said

"Oh hell yeah she didn't see my ass" zelgadiss said as wiggled out from the cupboard "he's here right in here!!!"

"Hey I thought we were friends zel" Gourry shouted as tried to get out of the small little cupboard

"We are but I'm selfish when I'm drunk" zelgadiss shouted

"Listen Lina I didn't mean to drop in on you really I mean I always thought of you as one of the guys" Gourry said as he cowered

_Morning time_

"Ohhhhh my head" zelgadiss moaned as he rubbed his head and drank water

"See drinking is bad Mr. Zelgadiss" Amelia said as she went sit in front of her hung over friend

"Amelia I didn't know it was an alcoholic drink okay"

"Okay Mr. Zelgadiss I believe you"

Then Lina came down the stairs and went to join her friends

"Hi Lina" they both said

"Hey miss Lina where's Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked

"Oh he's **hanging **around" Lina replied

Zelgadiss then went outside to get some air and saw a tied up Gourry in his boxers. And hanging off of the ledge of the inn

Now I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry I also might be taking a break to write a teen titans fic BB and Rae but I dunna know so thanks again for da reviews and if any of you have read my first Fan fic The Six I might be returning to it but I'm not promising anything


End file.
